Fantasy on the Life of Hermione Granger
by Romantic-Agony
Summary: Inspired by a symphonic band piece, this story follows Hermione Granger and her difficult choice between love of a certain blond hair Slytherin and her hate for everything he stands for. How will she choose?
1. Memories, a Music Box, and Tears

_Our first scene is an ordinary suburban house in the outskirts of London, England. There we see a young girl, about four years old, curly brown hair tied in a messy ponytail, running and playing catch with her father. _

_Our young girl is now in 2__nd__ grade, where she is easily the top of her class. In fact, she is above the rest of the 3__rd__ grade class as well. Books are her constant companions, especially out on the playground, where people tend to laugh at her for not being able to play sports well. So far, her favorite type of books are the ones with magic and mystical creatures in them. Something in those books calls to her, beckoning her to them. Oh, what she would give to be able to be invisible sometimes!!!_

_The young girl has just graduated from Elementary school and will soon continue on to a Jr. High. However, she soon finds out some extraordinary news. She is not just an ordinary kid. She is in fact a witch, and accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first thing she does is try and do research. But she finds no information about them. So she decides to go and buy her books in this "Diagon Alley" that was mentioned in the letter. She buys the books on the list plus a few more that look interesting. She actually wished she could just buy the whole store. A bookstore full of magic books, and spells. Her parents are excited for her. On her last day before leaving, they give her a music box, to comfort her if she is homesick and to remind her of her family. She takes the delicate treasure and places it carefully into her trunk._

Hermione Granger opened the music box laying in her hand. The sweet little tinkle is better than any wizard music box, which plays recordings of orchestras. This reminds her of her past. Every time she has ever felt sad or alone, any time she couldn't find solace in her books, in learning more about magic, she opened the box. The tune in the box was the friend she couldn't have in Harry and Ron because they were boys and didn't understand some of her emotions. Why bother them with it when she could comfort herself? The box was also a source of concentration for her, allowing her to focus her incredibly sharp mind on whatever task was at hand.

And this box had been put to use. In first year, when Harry and Ron had been saying mean things to her, before they were friends, she listen to the music and reminded herself of home. In second year when she couldn't figure out what was going on with the Petrified students, the music box helped her to concentrate. In third year, she spent a great deal of time listening to it while she studied… she could, she had that Time Turner. Fourth year, when she was asked out by Viktor Krum, she sat and listened to it while she sorted out her feelings about Ron and convinced herself that she loved only as a brother. Fifth year and that horrible Umbridge woman. Dumbledore's death… yes, this box had been put to great use.

Hermione needed the healing sound from the music box. She needed the reminder of times before the war, the racism, the hate. She wanted to remember her parents, who were just murdered by Death Eaters. She had to find a way to keep their memories alive. So she sat and listened to the music box and looked at some pictures she had taken just two weeks ago before she left for school. She had been so excited because it was her last year and she had been given a wizarding camera to record her memories. She took several pictures of them, which is all she had left of them now. She needed the comfort so she could close her eyes and fall asleep, tears running down her cheeks. Tears of love and loss for her parents. Tears of hate for Voldemort and Death Eaters. Tears that would not dry. Finally, the sound of the sad little music box helped her drift off into a restless slumber.


	2. Falling in Love

"My only love sprung from my only hate

Too Early seen unknown and known too late

Prodigious birth of love it is to me

That I should love a loathed enemy"

Romeo and Juliet

_It was Hermione's first week in this new school. And already she found a boy intriguing. Something she would never mention to anyone, of course. Why distract herself from books and studying? Besides, something told her that this platinum blonde, slate eyed boy wouldn't be too nice to her, even though he was polite to most people. So she kept her distance. But she kept a close eye on the boy who would soon start to cause her grief. _

_It is Hermione's second year at Hogwarts. She knows now that her first impression was right. Apparently, because she isn't from an all wizarding family, she's not acceptable, at least to Draco Malfoy, the blond haired, gray eyed boy that she still found cute. Who says she can't appreciate his beauty and hate everything he stands for? Is it a requirement to like the person if they look good? _

_It's third year. Draco Malfoy has just caused something horrible to happen. He caused Hermione to loose her temper. She can't believe she actually hit him! And she wonders at the spark of electricity she felt when she touched him, even in that brief instant. Something to ponder when she's bored. And ponder over the fact that he thinks she's dirty… why? Has she ever done anything other than be better than him at grades? And its not like that's a personal insult… she's better than everyone in her year. _

_Fourth year is here. Hermione wonders when Malfoy is nice to her at the Yule Ball… probably because she came in on the arm of the youngest Quiditch player ever. But he danced with her and told her how nice she looked. She is intrigued… and she thinks she might like him. Oh, not for his personality, for sure. But if she were a promiscuous girl, she'd definitely keep him at the top of her list._

_Fifth year is here and there is no doubt about it. Hermione Granger has fallen head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy. How could she not with his sweet talk and gentle gestures. And the snogging. Oh, that first kiss was amazing. Not that she's kissed anyone else to compare it to. But still. How is it that burning hate can turn to burning lust? He was everything vile, everything horrid. But what did she base this on. A schoolboy rivalry between her friends and him? He just probably felt bad and embarrassed when Harry wouldn't be his friend. Wait… rationalization? For Malfoy's behavior? Why can't this be easy… _

_Sixth Year. He's been acting distant, and he never meets Hermione's eye. Is he embarrassed by last year? By the kissing and the secret embraces? _

Hermione Granger was never really one to chase her feelings. But she kind of fell face first, head over heels in love. Before she knew who he was, what he was. How was she to know that he would make an attempt on Dumbledore's life, even if he didn't succeed. She thought he had changed. She was sure of him changing, actually. How could she fall in love with him if he were truly evil? She thought that if he were to do something either really good or really evil, it would be easy to choose. Now, no one knows where he is and if they did, they wouldn't run to tell Hermione, would they? This just made her realize the truth… she is in love. She has fallen in love with the worst possible person.


	3. Falling in Love From the Other Side

_This part of our story starts where our story of a young girl did. But this is a very different story. Instead of a humble home in the suburbs, we see a huge mansion on a sprawling amount of land. Instead of a young boy playing catch with his father, our young boy is sitting in his room, being lectured on his need to be perfect and respectful, his right to be superior because of his bloodlines and why he should hate all things muggle, including Mudbloods._

_The young boy is now at the age of the average 2nd grader, but since he is a pureblood wizard, he doesn't go to school, he is homeschooled. He is smart, it's true, but he gets bored and doesn't do his work, because there is no one there to challenge him. He continues to hear how he is superior, and how everything muggle related is bad. But he does like to read. In books, he doesn't hear about how horrible he is, or why he should hate someone. He can experience a world of color and flat out fun that he can't even imagine in the real world. Candies? Not allowed, because they are childish. Same with toys and stuff animals and fun presents at holidays. Sometimes the thought occurs that he is magic and can be invisible, but then his father just casts the Homeno Revealo and that ruins that. _

_It's the summer before his first year at Hogwarts and he isn't really looking forward to it. Maybe it's because at home he gets most of what he wants and at Hogwarts he'll have to work, but the thought of other people teaching him things doesn't make him happy at all. Or maybe it's that he has always been the only child around, except when Blaise or Pansy visited, but hundreds of kids his age? Preposterous. _

_It's his first week of school. He sees this girl running around, and he is intrigued. Who is she? And why was she running around with that Potter boy who loves everything Muggle and makes friends with the poor red headed boy who's family is huge? She is better than them, he can just tell. _

_It is his second year in school, and he is in some turmoil inside. He's really starting to see girls in a new light. But he doesn't know what to do, because the one girl he finds the most intriguing is Granger, and she is a Mudblood. But then why is she better than him in classes, why is she so much prettier than pureblood Parkinson? He's dad can't be wrong… could he?_

_It's third year and Draco is sitting in his dorm room, hand still pressed against the red spot that is Granger's handprint. He knew he shouldn't have provoked her, but it had always been fun in the past to see her face go red and see her storm off. He didn't know she would actually hit him! And there was something else besides the sting of her slap. There was this tingle… What was it? Must have been disgust, because she is a muggleborn._

_Fourth Year. When he had seen her at the Yule Ball, he didn't know what came over him. She was a vision. Really. He even asked her to dance, but blamed it on a dare when asked about it in Slytherin. He couldn't even stop himself from saying how nice she looked. And it was nice to get her away from that blunder-head Krum and from her two buddies, Pothead and Weasel. Stupid guys, didn't they see how beautiful she was? Always keeping her for her notes and brain. They're great but… but she is a muggle born and he must stay away from her. _

_Fifth year. Secret kisses and gentleness in dark corners. That's all he can offer her. Because Although no one believes Potter, he is right. Voldemort is back, and he's angry. If anyone, his father, his mother, aunt Beli, found out… All would immediately rat him out and he would get tortured… and Granger? She's already on LV's hit list because she is friends with Potter… He would have to be the one to kill her. And it would kill him, or at least his soul. _

_Year Six. He can't look at her. He knows what's coming, has been assisting it. And he knows that the only way for them to be together is to go away. Forever. Because if he doesn't do this, his family will die. And although he hates what they are, what they stand for, they are his family. But if they just leave… but they won't. Because She will stay to help her side. She may be the only chance her side has…_

Draco is completely unhappy. He is back at school, because death eaters are in charge. But she doesn't like him anymore. Hell, he doesn't like himself anymore. How could he when he was seducing her and then trying to defeat her side all in one? He would hate him with a passion, and he doesn't begrudge her for hating. He respects her hate. If only he could make her understand…


End file.
